


It's an Angel Thing.

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Edging, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, there i made it a tag, why isn't edging a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is having a bad...wing day? Dean wants to help but isn't fully aware of what exactly angel wings can do for the angel that they're attached to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehhehe wing!kink trash get ready

Castiel whined and scratched his back on anything he could find in his borrowed room of the bunker. His wings had started molting that morning and they were becoming uncomfortable and very itchy, leaving black feathers scattered around the room. It didn't help that he hadn't preened his wings in a while. Scrunching his face up in discomfort, he lay on the floor, desperately rubbing his back on it and whining softly, thinking that Sam and Dean were still out on a hunt.

  
Sam and Dean were, in fact, out on a hunt, but were just pulling back into the bunker’s driveway. Dean pulled his stuff from the back, leaving Sam to his own thoughts while he tromped down the stairs and opened the door. He looked around with wide, green eyes, finding that the angel was nowhere in sight. The hunter’s lips pursed as he hopped down the last step, wondering where on Earth Cas might be, if he was even on Earth.

  
Cas was much too distracted by the task at hand to pay any mind to the noise of one measly door opening. The only thing on his mind was to get rid of the god damn itch that was border-line torturous and shed the rest of his feathers while the new ones grew in. Normally it wasn’t this bad, but he had postponed it for a while now. It was something that he couldn’t have avoided forever, but that didn’t make anything less awful as he stood up to try and find something- anything that would expedite the process at hand. He settled with a bookshelf in the corner of the room, a moan of relief coming from his mouth when one of the shelves scratched just the right spot.

  
Dean shrugged it off, deciding that the angel was bound to turn up at some point in time. After stepping down the last few steps he moved down the hall and towards his room to start unpacking. He unzipped the bag, pulling out the messily folded clothes, his laptop, and a couple hunting items to throw down onto the bed. The room was completely silent other than his own breathing and- wait. Dean paused, lifting his head. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn that he heard Cas. Not his wings, not his voice, but some sort of gasp- almost a moan. Slowly, Dean tilted his head, confused. “Cas?” The name just barely slipped past his lips, talking mostly to himself.

  
The disconcerted angel was too distracted for his own good, a small whimper escaping his lips when the bookshelf was suddenly not enough to satiate his needs yet again. He did attempt to reach one of his own hands back to scratch a particularly itchy spot, cursing his human vessel for being so useless when it came to these things. It was no use trying to deal with ‘angel stuff’ without assistance, generally another angel was around to help with that, but ever since Cas was virtually banned from heaven that wasn’t really an option. His thoughts eventually wandered to Dean helping with the issue, but he quickly shot the idea down. That was _not_ appropriate.

  
Dean wandered down the hall to Cas’ room to investigate the strange noise, listening quietly for any other commotion before he nudged the door open to make sure he was okay. “Cas- Sorry man I heard you-“ He paused, looking at Cas with shock painted across his features, mouth slightly open and slack. “Holy Shit." The hunter wasn’t sure of how to react, trying to wrap his head around the completely visible and magnificent wings in front of his face.

  
Cas' eyes widened when he heard Dean's voice, having no time to react before the door was pushed open and Dean's curious eyes scanned over his wings. The hunter seemed amazed, which didn't make sense until Cas came to a certain realization; Dean had never seen his wings in person. "Dean- uh..." He wasn't exactly sure of how to explain himself, freezing up slightly and hoping that the other man wasn't angry about the mess he had made of the room. There were feathers in just about every corner.

  
Dean stepped further into the room, eyebrows raised as he kept his eyes fixated on Castiel’s wings. He closed his mouth and glanced at the angel on the floor. “Sorry- Uh I didn’t know you were preoccupied.” He grumbled, clicking the door shut and feeling out of place. He crossed his arms and glanced at the door before finally speaking. “But Jesus your wings…why are they out?" They really were breathtaking, a beautiful jet black that Dean wanted to bury his hands in.

  
Cas really wasn't up for playing angel teacher at the moment, but it would have been rude to leave Dean with no explanation. He did sit up from the floor to look a little more dignified, but every so often one of his wings twitched with the urge to be itched at again. "They're molting. The old feathers are shedding while the new ones grow in, which requires them to manifest themselves in the visible plane. The whole process is just very...itchy and uncomfortable."

  
Dean chuckled dryly. “Is that why you were lying on the floor, practically drowning the room in these things?” He huffed, nudging one of the feathers with his boot. He stepped forward, gesturing at the twitching feathers. “This happen often?”

  
Something about the way Dean laughed made Cas' wings perk up sufficiently, a small, barely detectable smile rising on his face. Angel wings were very sensitive to emotion, putting the full strength of what Cas was really feeling on display. He was definitely hoping that Dean didn't know exactly how angel body language worked. "Not very often, no. Every few years, give or take. It all depends on how well you take care of them."

Dean watched his wings with interest, crossing his arms and leaning back against the closed door. He turned his attention back to Cas’ face with some effort and nodded. “So you’ve got your wings all screwed up and you didn’t tell me?” He frowned and shook his head. “Forget it I’m gonna quit asking questions.” He sighed and glanced back at the door. “I’m not gonna leave you like this, how can I help?"

  
Cas sighed, glad that Dean wasn't making him answer that question. He had really been neglecting to take care of these damn wings. He again briefly thought about letting Dean help, but that was impossible. And...still _inappropriate_ \- inappropriate enough to make Cas' feathers fluff out slightly. "I'm not sure that you can- usually angels help other angels with this sort of thing." He looked around nervously, slightly embarrassed with the actions of his wings.

  
Dean shrugged out a laugh, uncrossing his arms and carefully moving to take a seat opposite Cas, God knows the guy was on edge already, and didn’t need Dean towering over him. “C’mon, Cas- It will be just like nursing a bird back to health…only bigger.” He paused, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows knitting together. “I really want to help you."

  
Cas shifted nervously, his wings presenting themselves proudly without his permission at Dean's offer. Thank God that Dean didn't understand all of these angel cues, because they were coming out loud and clear in response to Dean's every action. "I suppose that it wouldn't hurt, you do have to be careful. Angel wings are extremely...sensitive." Cas bit his lip, not sure how else to explain the whole issue with this.

  
Dean nodded, electing to unattractively shuffle around to get towards Cas’ wings on the floor, anxious to touch them. He cleared his throat and looked at the feathers carefully. “It’s fine- I won’t hurt you.” He sucked the inside of his cheek slightly, raising a hand, and holding it carefully near the base of Cas’ wings. “Tell me if I do something wrong.” He grumbled behind Cas, steadily pressing his palm to the base of Cas’ wings, near his shoulder blades.

  
It took an extreme amount of self-control on Cas' part to not react to Dean's gentle touch, but it was reassuring that the hunter was just as nervous as he was when faced with actually touching the angel's wings. At this point he could only hope than Dean didn't come in contact with certain parts of the the wings' complex anatomy, but for the time being the feeling was nice. "You should be fine, Dean." Cas hummed contently, relaxing slightly as his feathers fluffed out again. Dean had to have noticed it this time, but Cas was hoping that he thought it was reflexive.

  
Dean reached down, to gently stroke the fluffed feathers back down, they felt soft and supple on the pads of his fingers. But he was concerned that he was making the situation worse. He huffed a small breath and arched an eyebrow, continuing to run his fingers down the expanded feathers. “What’s going on? It’s not lying flat.” He grumbled, tilting his head to the side to get a look at Cas’ face.

  
“You're fine, Dean- Just keep going. You don't need to flatten them down, just get out the loose ones." Cas could have attempted to calm his wings down slightly, but he really didn't want to. Human contact felt nice, and he would've done nearly anything to keep Dean's hands gliding along his feathers.

  
Dean nodded, continuing to rake his fingers along the feathers, pulling gently on the ones that were loose, pausing to look as they fluffed out. “Why do they do that?” He asked, tilting to head to the side as he flattened and brushed through the larger feathers. He huffed with an almost vehement frustration. “Puff up, I mean."

  
Cas sighed thoughtfully, focusing on the way Dean's hands gently treated his wings. "Natural response. Usually in self-defense." Cas hadn't realized his stupidity while caught up in the feeling, not thinking about that fact that Dean would want an explanation for why they were puffing out _now_. Because it sure as hell wasn't in self-defense.

  
He scoffed, gently angling Castiel’s wings, humming mutedly and shaking his head. “Why? What the hell is puffy wings gonna do when someone’s kicking your ass.” He commented dryly. He adjusted his grip on the top of Castiel’s wings, laughing slightly at his own statement. “And why the hell are you feeling defensive?” He raised his eyebrow, his fingers pausing in Cas’ feathers.

  
A shiver ran down Cas' spine when Dean's hands gripped his wings, leaving Cas on edge. "It's not unlike a cat's fur standing up on end; it's supposed to make the animal look bigger and more intimidating, likewise with angels I suppose." Cas struggled not to lean into Dean's touch, really wishing that he would he would have kept moving his hands. "And- well I'm not feeling defensive, they're doing that for another reason..."

  
Dean frowned, fingers starting to run the length of one of the primary feathers and reaching carefully around Cas’ wing to touch his shoulder quickly. “Listen, you don’t have to be so jumpy and nervous. Relax a little.” He sighed and continued plucking the loose feathers carefully. “If you’re not defensive then what are you?"

  
Cas felt Dean's fingertips scan across a larger feather just right, causing a sharp intake of breath and something not very short of a very human whimper escaping from his lips. The hunter was really chipping away at his self-control, seeming to find more and more sensitive parts of his wings to touch. "It's nothing, really, Dean. I promise." His voice wasn't very reassuring- in fact it was just a bit shaky.

  
Dean’s hands froze in Castiel’s wings, the noise he made causing a flicker of worry to spark in the back of his mind. He huffed out a long breath, speaking lowly. “Cas I swear if I’m making you feel even shittier I can stop-“ He swallowed and licked his lips, more of a nervous habit than anything else. He looked down at his hands, trying to place the sharp breath in the back of his mind.

  
Cas could feel one of Dean's hands start to pull away nervously, but he quickly grabbed the hunter's wrist in an effort to keep him going on the task at hand. "I assure you, I feel the opposite of 'shit,' Dean." Cas' breathing was slightly heavier than normal, a dead giveaway that something was off. Dean really had the wrong idea, but it wouldn't be long before he caught on or asked more questions.

  
Dean, licked his lips nervously, watching Cas’ grip on his wrist steadily before clearing his throat “Oh.” He huffed, in hesitant realization. He listened steadily to Cas’ irregular breathing and swallowed, gradually letting things slide into place within his own thought process. He glanced at Cas carefully. “Are you sure I can carry on, I mean I don’t want you to get the impression I uh wanted-“ He stammered sharply, eyebrows knitted together nervously.

  
Cas crossed his arms with a sigh, not sure of what to say. He settled for a full explanation...to clear things up. He turned around slightly to face Dean as he spoke. "I did warn you, angel wings are very sensitive... My wings presented themselves as more of a proposition, and the other signal that fluffed feathers send is arousal. I wanted to take the help, but I couldn't exactly hide the instincts to let you preen my wings. I apologize, Dean. You can stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Cas had a guilty look on his face, like a mischievous puppy who had been found out and admonished.

  
Dean paused, eyebrows raised as he processed the information and Castiel’s overall bluntness. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. The hunter sighed and allowed his fingers to move slightly in Castiel’s wings again. “I’d like to keep going.” He finally said, tilting his head to the side before starting to work his hand from Cas’ grip to press into the feathers. “But, I’d appreciate some clarity.” He muttered, scratching at the base of Cas’ wings, fingers gliding hesitantly to run down the nape of Cas’ neck before returning to his sleek and silky soft wings. “Do your _wings_ want us to fuck or do _you_ want us to fuck?” He asked, a small chuckle in his voice.

  
Cas had expected rejection, not reciprocation, but the thought of Dean wanting to go through with the task at hand had him feeling all tingly in more places than one, especially when Dean's fingers went back to work with borderline malicious intent. A groan definitely tried to escape from his throat when Dean's hands pressed into his feathers and scratched at the base of his wings. It wasn't as evident before, but the base was definitely the most sensitive part. He didn't even try to hold back a soft moan when the hunter's fingers slid along his neck. "It's-" Cas took a deep breath. "It's definitely me, I uh...have other signals to prove that." Cas pushed his trench coat out of the way briefly to show Dean the evident bulge in his slacks. "My wings are just a secondary signal."

  
Dean tilted his head to the side, breathing out a sigh of relief. A huge amount of worry had been imbedded in his previous question, but he’d attempted to conceal it the best he could. He ran his fingers up Castiel’s spine, brushing along the smaller feathers there. “You should’ve said something sooner.” He murmured, glancing at Castiel. He leaned forward, pressing his chest closer towards Cas’ back, his heart beating practically out of his chest. He pressed his fingers slightly harder against Castiel’s wings, keenly aware of the arousal that built inside him. He pushed out a long breath, the air pressing against Cas’ neck. “Shit...” He grumbled, supporting himself against Cas before leaning forward to press a short, warm kiss to the side of his neck.

  
"I didn't think that you...sexually enjoyed men, Dean. I was under the assumption that you'd reject me." Cas shivered in anticipation as Dean's fingers trailed along the smaller feathers, his ever present erection standing even more at attention when Dean's chest pressed against his back. The slightly rougher treatment of his wings had him moaning louder than he intended and wishing that Dean's hands would travel lower as a hot kiss was pressed to his neck. He was only slightly over-satisfied with the noise that came from Dean's mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?" There was a slight smirk on his face and an urge for less clothing in the back of his mind.

  
Dean scoffed against the skin of Castiel’s neck, “I didn’t realise you enjoyed anything sexually” he smiled, a pool of nerves still churning under his skin as he pulled carefully on Castiel’s trench coat, trailing his lips up to Castiel’s jaw “I’d be enjoying more if you and I weren’t sitting on the Goddamn floor.” He huffed, moaning quietly as he pressed his erection against Cas. Closing his eyes as his brows furrowed.

  
Cas couldn't help but chuckle at that, he definitely had enjoyed _thinking_ about doing things sexually with Dean before now, but this was very, very enjoyable. Once Dean's words sunk in, Cas knew exactly how to deal with them, snapping so they transported to the bed with significantly less clothing on. Dean was on his back and Cas was conveniently between his legs with only boxers to leave anything to the imagination, grinning down at the hunter almost evilly. "Is this better, Dean?"

  
Dean leant back, looking down at himself and up at Castiel, only mildly surprised, reaching a hand out to pull Castiel down on top of him. “A little.” He chuckled, his fingers running up to the back of Cas’ head, pulling him forward. “I can think of a couple ways to improve it.” He smiled, pressing his lips up to Castiel’s and moaning hungrily into the kiss. For a moment he questioned himself for doing this, but the thought was quickly banished from his mind. Fuck it. He curled his fingers slowly into Cas’ hair to pull him closer.

  
Cas looked confused, trying to think of how this could possibly get better when Dean pulled him down and pressed their lips together. The first kiss was something amazing, the feeling of Dean moaning into it an overly awarding sound to Cas' ears and making him moan back as well. He knew that him and Dean were supposed to be fixing his wings, but it was an easy thing to ignore when Dean's fingers threaded their way through his dark hair, tugging at it lightly to bring him closer.

  
Dean’s hands sneaked around Cas’ waist, to tug very carefully at the feathers in the middle of Cas’ wings, moaning as his fingers pressed into the soft feathers, pressing his hips upward in a slow drag. He closed his eyes, the friction of his underwear against his erection unbearable. Cas groaned into Dean's mouth when hands teased at his feathers yet again, his hips eagerly grinding downward into Dean's and sending an intense sensation through his body that he had never quite experienced before. They were going to need to do something about both of their erections soon, but for now there was a steady grinding rhythm to satiate both of their needs.

  
Dean groaned quietly, hesitantly pulling his lips away from Cas’, breathing heavily. He swallowed hard, his hands freezing as he looked up at Castiel, tilting his head to the side. “I want to suck you off.” He murmured, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth “Will you let me do that, Cas?"

  
The angel pouted when Dean pulled away, wishing that they could have kept making out forever. What Dean said next came to Cas as somewhat of a surprise, making his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You want to perform fellatio on me? You would enjoy that?" Cas tilted his head slightly, enjoying the thought but wanting Dean to as well.

  
Dean scoffed, nudging Cas to roll back onto his back. “If you want to be all poetic about it, yeah.” He carefully adjusted himself, straddling Castiel carefully and taking Cas’ tilted head as an excuse to trail kisses down his neck. “Stop frowning.” He breathed, his hands running up Castiel’s thighs lightly.

  
The feeling of Dean's mouth on his neck was extremely pleasant, but the hands running up his thighs were sending straight up tingles through his body and straight to his cock straining against the boxers that Dean's hands were dangerously close to breaching. "Dean, stop teasing." Cas shifted impatiently, using all of the self-control he could muster to not thrust up into nothing.

  
Dean huffed, shaking his head and pushing himself down as he tugged on the waistband of Cas’ underwear, running his thumb along the tip of his cock and ducking his head down to press kisses to the inside of Castiel’s thighs. “Stop being impatient.” He breathed, his lips dangerously close to Cas’ cock.

  
Cas whimpered softly when Dean let his hand drag along exactly where he wanted it most, but his whole body was wracked with shivers and jolts of pleasure in an attempt to will Dean to go faster. "Dean- I am an Angel of the Lord, I can persuade you to go faster if you so desire." Cas' breathing was shaky and heavy, but he had enough composure to not take kindly to his requests being ignored.

  
Dean chuckled. “Sure- Let me know when being an Angel gives you persuasive sexual abilities and I might keep it in mind to listen to you.” He smiled, glancing up at Cas and arching an eyebrow. He moved his hands from Castiel’s cock, running them back along his thighs as he repositioned himself to finally get his mouth where they both wanted it. He pressed his lips to the tip of Castiel’s cock, murmuring lowly. “Relax a little more Cas...” Slowly he opened his lips, closing his eyes as he slid his mouth over Castiel’s cock.

  
The angel raised an aggressive eyebrow at Dean's challenge of his authority, but his expression did fade slightly when the hunter's lips pressed against the head of his cock. He took the advice in relaxing, practically sinking into the mattress as Dean's mouth encompassed his cock in wet heat. The sensation was amazing, but Cas was greedy, already begging for more. "Dean, faster." Cas' hands made their way to Dean's hair, asking for more again but to no avail. He wasn't planning to stoop to the level of actually using his grace to tease Dean into giving more, but it was irresistible, one of his hands moving out of Dean's hair. Before the other man could register, Cas' fingers snapped, sending a premature grace-induced orgasm through Dean's body and bringing a blissful smile to Cas' face as the hunter moaned around his cock.

  
Dean lurched slightly at the orgasm that rocked through his body, the front of his underwear dampening as he groaned and his fingers gripped Castiel’s hips tightly. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he arched his back and moved his lips up and down Castiel’s cock and sucked hard, the weight of Castiel in his mouth overwhelming as he shook slightly with orgasm aftershocks.

  
Cas was _glowing_ with ecstasy and self-satisfaction as Dean worked through his orgasm, moaning long and loud as Dean's pace sped up dramatically and brought him closer to the edge. His hands were back in the hunter’s hair, tugging slightly as he groaned at the sensation of Dean's mouth. "Yes- Don't stop." Cas spoke breathy and needy, euphoria running through his veins.

  
Dean nodded, moaning lewdly around Castiel’s cock and allowing the hands in his hair to guide him. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Cas’ cock, still trying to work through the orgasm that flowed through him. He sucked at Castiel’s cock making small low and wet noises. The feeling of Cas’ cock at the back of his throat made him moan around it, the reverberations making Cas thrust into his mouth urgently.

  
Cas was basking in Dean's lack of composure, loving the way that the hunter lost control and really got into it and enjoyed what he was doing. Once Cas felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat he was gone, a forceful orgasm pulsing through his body as Dean moaned around his cock blissfully. The angel couldn't help Dean's name falling past his lips, followed by a deep moan of pure ecstasy.

  
Dean moaned loudly, his fingernails digging bluntly into Castiel’s hips as he listened to Cas’ blissed out sounds and swallowed most of the come in his mouth. His eyes opened as he carefully and slowly pulled himself off of Castiel’s cock, pressing his forehead to the inside of Cas’ thigh as he wiped his mouth of the come that he’d failed to swallow. He trailed his fingers gently along Castiel’s stomach after a few seconds, breathing heavily.

  
It took Cas a few moments to catch his breath after coming into Dean's mouth, but once he did he chuckled lightly, looking down at Dean with a sly smirk on his face. "I believe that I have demonstrated 'persuasive sexual abilities' using my angelic grace, Dean." He enjoyed the fingers trailing along his stomach and even more so the sight of Dean swallowing his come.

  
Dean scoffed, his breath coming out short and labored. He carefully pulled himself up the bed with a grin on his face. “Yeah, well I’ll keep it in my mind that you can make me come with a snap of your fingers.” He rubbed his face, tilting his head at Cas.

  
Cas teasingly raised his fingers again, a smile on his face. "I could do it again if you'd like." The angel chuckled softly, rubbing his fingers together with a mischievous grin.

  
Dean groaned, reaching up to press his hands back against the feeling of Castiel’s wings, getting gradually more addicted to the sensation of the smooth feathers. “Ever heard of a refractory period, Cas? You’ve got me spent."

  
Cas rolled his eyes, pressing two of his fingers to Dean's forehead and watching as a tent reemerged under the hunter's boxers. "You seem to forget what I'm capable of, Dean." Cas smirked, watching Dean become just as eager as he was before.

  
Dean moaned, pressing his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck, grinding against him, and letting out a wry gasp “- Shit, Cas..I’m underestimating you."

  
Cas reached his hands down to Dean's waist aiding Dean's grinding motion and making a motion with his hand that brought the hunter right to the edge but didn't let him come. "Yes, Dean. You are."

  
Dean grunted in frustration, his mouth open and wet against Cas’ neck. He arched his back, desperate for some friction. “Mh- Cas you’re fucking with me."

  
"Good, good. You're catching on." Cas smiled, raising his hand and flicking his wrist to the left to put an immediate pressure on Dean's prostate from the inside. There was an overwhelming amount of pleasure writhing through Dean's body with no way to escape, and Cas took advantage of the desperate noises spilling from Dean's mouth.

  
Dean practically whimpered, grinding down against something that wasn’t there as his fingers tightened their grip in Cas’ wings. He allowed Castiel’s name to spill from his mouth and he pulled his face from the heat of Castiel’s skin for long enough to groan. “Your angel mojo is turning you- into quite a sadist.” He panted out.

  
Cas tugged Dean's boxers down quickly, laying him back onto the bed again and taking his straining cock in hand. He let his hand move much slower than it needed to, still keeping the pressure everywhere else before releasing it all at once with a snap of his fingers and watching Dean make a mess of himself, throwing his head against the pillow behind him and arching his back as he came all over his own stomach and chest. "I don't see you complaining, Dean."

  
Dean felt as if he was going to combust. Cas had moved from one extreme to the next, from no release to too much, his toes curling as he tilted his chin up, his eyes partially clouded over as he let a long exclamation leaving his lips. He clenched his fists back into the bed sheets, looking up at Cas with heavily lidded eyes, his chest heaving as the come dripped down his torso. “Jesus Christ...You changed your tone.” He managed out, an edge of humor managing to make its way through his exhausted speech.

  
Castiel swiped some of the come off of Dean's stomach with his finger, sucking it into his mouth with an exaggerated pop as he licked it clean. "I told you that I enjoyed sex." Cas' finger went back for more, bringing more of the hunter's come to his mouth. "You taste good, Dean." Cas spoke a bit too innocently as well as nonchalant as Dean lay on the bed fucked out and exhausted.

  
Dean leaned his head back into the pillows, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he listened intently to Cas’ voice. “Jesus Christ...” He managed, watching Castiel’s finger as it moved in and out of his lips.

  
Cas laughed softly before dipping his head down to lick a stripe along Dean's stomach and collect more of the salty fluid on his tongue that he had acquired a taste for, even flicking his tongue across the head of the hunter's cock as he pulled back up. "You have very high quality seminal fluid, Dean. In case you were wondering."

  
Dean arched an eyebrow, his interest jumping slightly at the pressure on his cock. He made a slightly disgusted face, shaking his head with a laugh “If you’d said _anything_ other than that while you were licking come off of my body I would be turned on again.” He laughed with a slight grimace on his face.

  
Cas rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers one last time to milk out just a few last spurts of come from Dean's already oversensitive cock. Cas cleared his throat, leaning back down to take the come into his mouth and letting just a small amount dribble from the corner of his mouth. Castiel straddled Dean and stared down at him, letting a string of unholy blasphemy leave his mouth. "I love your come in my mouth and I can’t wait for you fuck my face because I want your cock in my mouth all the time." Cas smiled with evil intent, kissing along Dean's jawline softly. “Is that better?”

  
Dean groaned as the remains of his come left his cock. He took a deep breath, moaning subdued, his breathing ragged as he dipped his face slightly to meet Castiel’s lips steadily, kissing away the come from the corner of his mouth. “It doesn’t suit you.” Dean smiled and shrugged, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. “Maybe you could fuck _my_ face later.”


	2. It's a Kinky Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the cinnamon thing into this...because well someone asked for it. Also, someone told me to finish this on tumblr (I know who you are I'm just tired) so two for the price of one. It's 1am i need to sleep. This gets pretty intense though like woo be careful where you read.

It wasn’t Dean’s fault. It was an angel mating thing. The way that he had gotten into this position was completely accidental, but he was starting to think that it wasn’t an accident after all, because damn Cas was attractive when he was indescribably turned on and filled with angelic power. Currently, Dean was splayed out on Cas’ bed, the angel’s tie securing his wrists together and to the headboard of the bed while some magical angel mojo grace kept his legs bent at the knee and spread for Castiel’s viewing pleasure. “Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?” Cas used that question a lot, almost always with an evil smirk on his face.

And yes, Dean was fine, just trying to fathom how the hell he got wrapped up in all this angel shit. Well he knew- it just had all happened so fast. Castiel’s molting fiasco was months in the past, but now that they were…dating or something official like that, Dean loved when Cas would take his wings out once in a while and let the hunter take care of them. There was something about how they felt in his hands, something so strong yet delicate and beautiful. They never failed to amaze him. The angel of course didn’t mind this, his wings needed to be taken care of anyway, but there were a few things that Dean had yet to discover about those marvelous wings.

He was doing everything he had done in the past, light touches and gentle preening of every feather, when he came across a small walnut sized…something near the base of the right wing. He had assumed that it was something stuck in Cas’ feathers, but the angel’s immediate reaction disproved that. Castiel’s wings shot out almost violently, twitching slightly as a moan erupted from his throat. Hell, the lights flickered on and off when it happened, it was obviously something intense. A slick oily substance leaked from the strange mass and onto Dean’s fingers, Cas’ eyes widening when the hunter brought the oil close to his nose to smell it. It smelled something like Cas, but also sweet like…ooh cinnamon. ”This stuff smells sweet, what is it Cas?”

The scent was strangely alluring, making Dean’s head feel fuzzy with arousal and certainly persuading him to suck the unidentifiable substance into his mouth like it was second nature. Castiel’s pupils dilated substantially when the hunter moaned around the finger in his mouth, eager for another taste. He assumed that one of those magical glands would be on the other wing as well, and seconds later he confirmed the hypothesis while Cas moaned again and breathed heavily, letting more of the oil coat the hunter’s fingers. “Dean- I wouldn’t…”

Dean had practically disregarded Cas’ words, hearing them but not comprehending as he effectively made a mess of himself with the slick, sweet oil collecting on his fingers, letting it drip down his chin and even some onto his chest. Cas turned so that he could see the hunter better, primal instincts kicking in when he saw and smelt his wing oil all over Dean. The hunter’s speech was slightly slurred, a slight bit of southern drawl seeping out. “It‘s really nice, Cas. Smells like cinnamon and sugar.” Dean popped another finger into his mouth with a moan before pulling it out and attaching his mouth to Cas’ neck immediately after, which also tasted like Cas and god damn cinnamon. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“Dean if you don’t quit it I uh…” Cas took a deep breath, biting his lip and letting out a muffled moan when Dean interrupted the angel with some gentle biting and sucking along his neck. Everything felt nice because it was Dean, but Cas’ immediate response was anything but gentle, his body turning to face Dean’s before using a great deal of force to pin the hunter to the mattress beneath them. Before Dean could even register Cas’ actions the angel’s mouth had planted itself on his neck, sucking and biting and ravishing the man with enough force to certainly leave some sort of mark. The hunter couldn’t bring himself to care, letting the irresistible scent of cinnamon that Cas borderline radiated at that point overtake his senses.

Dean didn’t originally intend to have sex with Cas, but he had no desire to object when the angel man-handled and really roughed him up like he enjoyed but never asked for, rolling his hips down against the hunter’s with an impressive amount of power. There was a brief second where Cas looked terrified, scared that he had let instinct take over too much or that he had been too rough, but Dean just smirked, rubbing more of the wing oil along his body as well as into his mouth. That more than drove the angel crazy, causing their lips to crash together as Castiel slipped his tie from around his neck with anything but good intentions.

Luckily, Dean was already shirtless when they had started, giving the angel easy access to the hunter’s hardening, sensitive nipples, something he had discovered in the last month or so of worshipping every inch of the other man’s body. Dean certainly reacted when Castiel rolled one of them between his thumb and forefinger gently, moaning against the angel’s mouth as the growing erection in his pants twitched with interest. Shortly after, Cas’ hands found their way to Dean’s sides, and the hunter’s hands to the angel’s shoulders in the same respect, pulling the man on top of him closer as the two of them slotted together perfectly.

It was amazing just how easily Castiel fell in between Dean’s legs, the same legs in question wrapping around the angel’s waist in pure desperation for them to somehow slide closer to one another. Dean didn’t suppress the urge to bury his hands in Cas’ wings, grinning against the angel’s lips when he felt the feathers fluff out- he knew exactly what that meant. There was no time to protest when Cas pulled the hunter’s jeans off with ease, that sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar that Dean loved so much filling the room. He didn’t even really know what the smell was really supposed to do, but it was hot. Fucking- angel arousal or some shit. Made him want to devour the guy.

After Dean was nearly naked, Cas’ finally shrugged out of his trench coat but left the white button up underneath of it on, carefully rolling up the sleeves before shedding his slacks and keeping his boxers in place as well. Even after a month, seeing Cas- literal angel of the lord- in any low state of dress was somewhat overwhelming, but even without his holy tax accountant look he still held his authority, and Dean could certainly get used to that.

Before either of them could have spoken a word, one of Cas' hands grabbed both of Dean's wrists, the other hand searching for and finding the discarded tie from earlier. The hunter already knew where this was going, and he enjoyed it very much, smiling up at the angel as his wrists were tied together as well as to the headboard. "Never pegged you for the kinky-bondage type, Cas." Dean couldn't help but chuckle, watching Castiel's face of concentration for it finally snapped back to look at him.

Cas must have taken it as a challenge to his authority, because his eyebrow quickly shot up at the statement, his hands slowly cascading along Dean's sides and down to the hunter's inner thighs. "I could gag you, too, if you'd like...maybe it would keep you quiet." Dean bit his lip at that one, helplessly shivering against the gentle touch of the angel's hands on sensitive skin. This was all uncharted territory, slow and borderline torturous teasing. It was something that was somehow more...intimate, more meaningful even if it was just...sex.

When Castiel's hands reached the end of Dean's thighs, the hunter felt his own legs spread wider without permission, and he looked up at the angel above him who smiled and locked his legs in place, only allowing them minimal movement. Cas removed the boxers still covering what he really wanted to get to, and that was it, the point where the angel asked if Dean was enjoying himself and waited for a response. Dean was certainly enjoying himself- slightly concerned about what was going to take place, but enjoying himself. “I’m good, uh-“ He just so happened to inhale a generous helping of that amazing cinnamon smell at that very point, his whole body going slack and releasing al tension. “Scratch that- s’amazing.”

Cas smirked at Dean’s slurred speech, knowing that it was his scent, his wing oil, his overall angel-ness driving the hunter completely crazy. He graciously pressed another finger coated with the oil into to Dean’s mouth, smiling at the moan that vibrated around it. The way Dean moved his mouth and tongue along the length of the finger was downright hypnotizing, sending a fuzzy feeling straight to Cas’ brain as his eyes flutter shut.

He didn’t pull the finger away until at least a minute had passed, and even then Dean licked his lips and whined for more, addicted to the taste in a way that Cas appreciated very much. “Fuck- you taste so good.” Dean sighed to himself, wishing that he could have kept that taste in his mouth longer- oh. _Oh_. “Cas do you think you could uh-“ Dean froze up a bit, shutting his mouth abruptly.

“What, Dean?” Cas did that little head tilt that Dean found so adorable and it immediately persuaded him to spill his thoughts. After all, Cas didn’t know how normal or abstract Dean’s desires really were; that was a more human construct that he didn’t care to understand. The hunter was exponentially grateful for that. “Could you- theoretically- put some of that awesome sweet tasting oil stuff on your dick and let me suck it off?...Just theoretically…”

Cas took a shaky breath at the thought, but he was slightly hesitant, already having planned to do something else for Dean. He wanted to make Dean feel good. “I-uh…yes, I could do that- theoretically. But I was planning out getting you ready for me, Dean. I have plans.” Dean did want to be fucked- there was no debating that- but that smell…the fucking taste of it…it was very alluring and he did not want to lose the opportunity. “You could uh…we could do both at the same time…”

Dean took a moment to think about the prospect of taking Cas’ cock down his throat while those amazing, marvelous fingers stretched him open and teased his prostate. Maybe Cas would even wrap his own lips around the hunter’s cock in return if he was behaving…but that was just wishful thinking. “What do you mean- oh. Ah, I see.” There was a slight delay, but Cas eventually understood what Dean was suggesting- and he had to admit that it sounded appealing. The angel sighed and pushed his boxers down easily, a groan slipping out as the hardened flesh bounced back to rest against his stomach.

The hunter’s eyes immediately trailed downward, watching as Cas carefully slicked himself up with his own oil, biting his lip to stop from making some embarrassing noises. Despite his current actions, Cas managed to keep a completely straight face after the initial contact, even keeping the same tone of authority when he spoke. “Not for too long, Dean. I’m not neglecting my original plans for yours.” The angel began to reposition himself, albeit awkwardly while in the process but overall successful.

Dean’s eyes widened at the abrupt appearance of an erect cock dripping wing oil and precome in front of his face, but god- that smell was quite literally heavenly. The hunter’s mouth eagerly fell open for Cas’ length, his tongue dragging over the tip gently and eliciting a soft moan from Castiel’s lips. “What are you waiting for, then? I’m not in the mood for you to go easy on me.”

Just like that a flip switched, and Cas’ cock quickly slid into Dean’s mouth effortlessly, leaving a peaceful and sated look on the hunter’s face while he used his tongue to collect the delicious substance that mixed wonderfully with the slightly salty taste of Cas. Soon enough the angel’s fingers were coated with the slick oil and traveling toward Dean’s ass, teasing around his entrance with malicious intent while he moaned around the length fucking in and out of his mouth.

Broken moans fell from Cas’ mouth periodically, but he didn’t let the pleasure distract him while he pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle that belonged to Dean, maybe even using some angel mojo to aid the process. Dean certainly seemed to enjoy the feeling, the lengthy moans sending intense vibrations along the angel’s cock while another finger slipped in next to the first with ease. Ideally, Cas would have taken his time, but that was not the first thing on his mind when there was so much attention being given to him by Dean. He was not going to come before they had even started.

It wasn’t until a few minutes in that Castiel found himself compelled to tease the twitching, untouched erection in front of his face, an evil smile crossing his face at the idea floating through his own head. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t thought about that before. The angel’s tongue gently swiped a drop of precome from the tip of Dean’s cock while the hunter sank further into the mattress beneath himself, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure traveling through his body when another finger slipped in his hole and pressed against his prostate.

When Dean showed signs of falling over the edge Cas stopped abruptly, leaving his hips bucking for friction in search of the last push to the end. A few seconds later the hunter was left with an uncomfortable and desperate feeling, and he certainly would have whined if it weren’t for the cock filling his mouth. “I’d suggest that you don’t come, Dean.” Cas flicked his tongue along the head of Dean’s length again to tease, watching him squirm and attempt to close his legs to reduce the intensity. “Because even if you do, I will fuck you until you come _again_.”

That tone of voice did not at all aid in Dean’s attempt at not coming, though he did manage to keep control as Cas took the head of his erection into his mouth, waiting for the hunter to approach climax yet again before pulling away again. That evil son of a bitch, he was purposely edging Dean. “I might just keep teasing you if your throat tightens every time you get close, baby.” The hunter was slightly embarrassed, not noticing his own body’s actions as much as he would like to. Also, Cas was too hot for his own good.

Castiel didn’t dare give Dean the satisfaction of taking any part of his erection back into his mouth, knowing how desperate the hunter really felt. Instead he kept Dean right on the edge, pressing the fingers that still rested inside of the other man against his prostate again as he flicked his tongue across the head again. There was no effort made on Dean’s part to stop his own throat from tightening again. He was quickly losing all self-control, precome running down the side of his cock when Cas pulled away again. Everything was simultaneously too much and not enough.

Dean really thought he was doing okay with not coming until Cas let his tongue drag along the length of the hunter’s cock to swipe away the precome, and Dean was gone. The terrible thing was that when he did fall over the edge is wasn’t even satisfying, only a short snippet of what the pleasure could have been when Cas pulled away with no sympathy for the completely ruined orgasm he had just caused. Castiel did let himself slip out of Dean’s mouth afterward, but the hunter’s erection still stood painfully hard and now extremely sensitive and almost painful when it was touched. The man whimpered when Cas pulled his fingers out of his hole.

“Cas…” Dean shifted restlessly, biting his lip as the angel turned back around to face him with a devious look on his face as he lined his cock up with the hunter’s entrance. He really was not fucking around.

Cas slowly began pushing into Dean as he spoke with a look that almost resembled disappointment falling across his face. “Looks like somebody couldn’t follow directions…” He pushed in about halfway before speaking again, watching the hunter’s face contort in some cruel form of pleasure-pain. Although he did deserve it. “I suppose you’ll have to learn a lesson, Dean.” In one brief moment Castiel was fully seated inside of Dean, a high-pitched whine filling the room. It was music to the angel’s ears, fully deserved punishment.

Dean on the other hand didn’t know what to do with himself, wracked with sporadic shivers that indicated how truly overwhelmed he was. He honestly wasn’t sure whether to love or hate the current situation, fighting himself between the urge to come and the urge to pass out. The latter was unappealing, however the former seemed impossible no matter how hard Cas managed to thrust inside of him. After all, he had already came, even if it was very unfulfilling. The only issue was that Cas was not one to go back on promises.

“Dean, I want you to come for me.” The exact words that Dean was dreading slipped so fluidly from Castiel’s mouth, the hunter’s eyes screwing shut as the thrusts against his prostate became faster and harder, a twisted cross between satisfaction and complete agony. “I can’t- I can’t do it, Cas.” There were tears leaking down Dean’s cheeks unbeknownst to himself, but Cas did notice it, moving one of his hands to jerk the hunter’s cock gently and help him along. He was enjoying the intensity but he wasn’t too terribly cruel, even if the touch of his hand may have felt painful at first. “Yes you can, Dean. I want you to let go for me, let yourself feel good.”

A few quick flicks of Castiel’s wrist sent Dean over the edge screaming, come shooting out onto the hunter’s stomach with the force of an orgasm that shouldn’t have been humanly possible. In the end, Dean felt relief and pleasure wash over his senses, his vision briefly going white before he returned to himself and stared up at Cas who had long since came inside him when he was majorly out of it and riding waves of ecstasy.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas.” Dean’s voice came out fairly hoarse from his previous scream, an indication of just how intense what had just happened really was. God, that was undeniably hot. And Dean was overwhelmingly tired. Cas brushed away the tears still on Dean’s face away with his thumb, looking down at the man with a warm and satisfied smile as he pulled out and pressed a kiss to the hunter’s cheek.

“You’re perfect, Dean. Such a good boy.” Cas froze up at the name for Dean that had slipped out and muttered a quick ‘sorry’, but Dean pulled him close to reassure him, finally starting to catch his breath and mellow out. Castiel was slightly startled but quickly settled against Dean, letting out a content sigh. The hunter snuggled into him and yawned, and the angel snapped quietly to clean up their mess.

As the two of them drifted off to sleep Dean couldn’t help but think about how amazing Cas was. Angels shit was fucking _awesome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's poor gag reflex...


End file.
